Safe
by SimplyG
Summary: A nice moment between Mike and Max as they are trying to find Ryan after the events at the college campus. Set between ep. 12 and 13 (Betrayal and The Reaping). Hope you like it!


Hi! I'm back with another Maxton!First of all, a huge thank you to the "guests" who reviewed my other stories. Your comments mean the world to me. I haven't published a fic since the Season Finale, so... Did you like it? I thought it was amazing and the Maxton kiss... 3  
Ok, this story takes place between episode 12 and 13 (Betrayal and The Reaping). Let me know what you think! SimplyG

* * *

Max looked up from her laptop, keeping her gaze fixed on the man sitting on her uncle's couch. They were at Ryan's apartment and nobody was in the room. The Marshals had taken Claire to a secure location until they would have found Ryan. After his phone call to Mike and his decision on following Joe's acolytes, there had been no traces of him. Nothing.

Mike had come back from the college campus and filled her in the situation. The both of them had immediately started organizing search patrols for Ryan's car and trying to figure out a way to reach him.

"Damn…" murmured Mike slamming a fist on the small table in front to the couch.

Max was worried about him, much more than she could have even imagined. Despite their difficult start, she had grown to like him. A lot. Too much.

She knew that there was something special between them, a strong bond that everybody could see.

There was an absurd sexual tension when they looked into each other's eyes.

The apartment was quite, the dim lights brightening the room just enough for them to read properly. Even the noises outside the door had stopped. The Marshals didn't bother to come in anymore. They were alone. Completely alone.

A year ago, she would have never guessed she'd be there, in the kitchen of an uncle she had barely spoken to in the past years or trying to catch a serial killer that wanted to mold the world at his own wishes or slowly falling for her uncle's friend.

She was happy with her life and loved working for the NYPD Intel Division. She had followed the Hardy family tradition becoming a cop, she had never thought of doing anything else. It felt like it was in her blood, that it was what she was meant to do.

She eyed Mike again. She has noticed him changing through the course of the case, becoming sadder and angrier. And his father's death hadn't helped him. She saw the resemblance of Ryan in him, his temper, his desperate need for revenge… He was slowly becoming him.

She smiled, lowering her head again. She had to concentrate on finding her uncle, not on checking out his friend.

But two minutes later, she was watching him again. He was scribbling notes on a yellow legal pad, concentrating exclusively on the monitor in front of him. On the coffee table there was his gun with his keys, wallet and an empty plate with some leftovers on it. They had sent an agent to get them some food and they had eaten in complete silence, both lost in their thoughts. Max's gaze fell on his arm, wrapped in gauze that looked like it had been ripped off. She could see the redness of his skin and bits of his cut. She saw him flinch as he ripped apart the white cloth.

Without even realizing it, she stood up and slowly made her way towards him. She sat down, a movement that distracted him and made him turn his head towards her.

As their eyes met, she felt overwhelmed by their sadness. Those big blue eyes, silently asking for help. She knew he would never express those feelings, he was too proud. But he needed her support, he needed someone who understood the pain he was going through, he needed her.

"Mike…" she whispered stopping his hand from scratching more skin. He looked down and noticed his hurt arm.

"Shit…" he murmured checking out his wound.

"I have some bandages from Ryan's last injury." she offered pointing at the bathroom.

"Thanks Max." he smiled as she stood up again and after a few seconds came back with disinfectant and bandages and started cleaning him up.

"Are you ok?" Max raised her gaze from his arm and gave him a sweet smile.

"I'm ok. I'm just… Just worried about Ryan."

"He's going to be ok. He know what he's going." At Mike's attempt of reassurance, she chuckled.

"I think we've known him for quite some time. He doesn't have a clue about what he's doing. He's on a suicide mission, like he always is."

Mike said nothing, but noticed Max's angry tone. She was afraid that Ryan would die, that she would lose him too.

"It's who he is, I know that. I can't and I won't ask him to change it's just…" she snorted applying more pressure on his wound, so much that it hurt him. He hissed, feeling the disinfectant burning his skin. Her forehead was frowned in an angry expression.

"Sorry." she whispered, completely removing her hands from his arm. She let it fall on her legs, holding up the soaked piece of cotton.

Mike shrugged his shoulders. He looked down at his arm, resting on her legs. The thought of resting a hand on her knee as a comfort gesture crossed his mind, but he decided against it.

She finished cleaning his wound and started wrapping the bandage delicately around his arm.

For the whole time, Mike watched her closely. She was beautiful… so beautiful. But it wasn't just her physique that made her attractive to him. She was gorgeous, of course, tall, in perfect shape and those eyes… But she also had a kind heart. She had shown a deep concern for his wellbeing that was exactly what he needed after his father's death: the knowledge of having someone on his corner, supporting him. She had been that support he desperately sought. She wasn't some fragile girl who needed a strong and big man to protect her from harm. She was independent, fearless, courageous and beautiful.

He knew he was slowly falling in love with her. Who wouldn't?

"Do you want to talk?" he asked lowering his head to try to meet her gaze. Max smiled.

"Not really." He chuckled. She was truly amazing.

She was barely touching his arm and yet her fingers burnt his skin, it felt like she was sending electric shocks.

"Done. And don't scratch it again." she threatened him with a kind smile. He covered the hand that was resting on his bandage with his own. She looked down, staring at their hands. He was sure of it: she had felt the shock too.

"It's going to be ok, Max. Ryan will be back." he tried to reassure her, but she shook her head, a few strands of hair falling on her face. She tucked them back in behind her ear, still moving her head.

She didn't believe him. She had to think about the worst outcome, so if Ryan was alive, it would be a relief. If he wasn't…. well, she was prepared to face it.

Mike moved closer to her, their arms touching. She could feel Mike's warmth, his scent close to her. She couldn't really point out what she was feeling. Sadness? Anger? Sure. But there was something else. Something she hadn't felt in a long time.

"It's going to be ok." he whispered again, his face a few inches from hers. His soothing and deep voice made her heart beat even faster and involuntarily she leaned on him.

"I hope so. I don't want him to die." she whispered.

"Me neither." his voice was so low that Max wasn't even sure he really said those words. She smiled sadly.

"I know."

Without thinking, she dropped her head on his shoulder as a comforting gesture not just for him, but also for her.

Having him close made her feel… Safe. That's the feeling she couldn't point out before. Safety.

His reassuring and deep voice was conquering her anger and slowly making its way towards her heart. There was no point in denying it.

She felt Mike slightly shifting so she moved her head.

"No…" he whispered. He leaned his back on the couch, dragging Max with him. He freed Max's hands from his grip and put an arm around her, keeping her pressed against him, her head still on his shoulder. She snuggled closer to him, a fist on his chest.

Being in Mike's arms felt so good and Max was so tired that she was afraid of falling asleep. She moved slightly, her nose touching his neck. He tightened his grip around her and his arm fell from her shoulder to her waist. But Max didn't mind. On the contrary, she found it reassuring and it made her feel safer.

She was a cop, she knew danger. But Joe Carroll's kind of terror was different from everything she had ever experienced. Moreover, without her uncle by her side, she felt insecure. During that year, he had always made sure she knew how much she was important to him. And the feeling of not having him by her side on this battle against those sociopaths made her anxious, terrified, like a fish out of the water.

She felt Mike resting his head on hers, his stubble tickling her.

And with a voice no higher that a soft whisper he murmured just a few words in her ear.

"It's gonna be ok, Max."


End file.
